Halloween Ball
by sapphireash
Summary: Just as the title suggests: Chloé throws a ball, everyone is invited, an Akuma attacks, and masks are made useless.


**Okay, so, I've noticed there hasn't been a Halloween Akuma in Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I can't figure out why, because it seems like a perfect plot! So here is my spin of a Halloween Special.**

 **To see the dress go to google images and look up** **XSWPL 2018 Sweetheart Quinceanera Dresses Beaded Ball Gown Sweet 16 Princess Dress Black US2, it's the first black dress under the sales.**

 **Just a recommendation: Read Breeze by 3lagg. I promise, it's a great story, especially if you like the feels. It's got a great structure, and it's sequel, Wind, is just as promising.**

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aspiring fashion designer, student, and an awkward klutz. She was also the alter ego of Ladybug, a cool, lucky, talented, superheroine. She saves the day fighting, beside her partner Chat Noir, against the evil Hawkmoth, who sought their Miraculous, the items that gave them their powers. It was tiring work, to balance both being Marinette and Ladybug, but Marinette knew now, that only she could pull it off.

Marinette hummed to herself as she placed yet another pin to hold her costume together. Chloé Bourgeois was holding a masquerade Halloween Ball, and everyone was invited. Some were going as couples, others were going stag, like Marinette. The girl had only that day left to finish her project, as Halloween was that night. Tikki was being helpful by passing the girl pins as she needed them.

Her costume was unique. A black sweetheart princess dress, black cat ears and a tail, black booties, a black domino mask, a pair of cat like black gloves, a silver tiara (thanks to his obsession with calling her a princess), a black ring with a green paw mark, and a silver baton that clipped to her purse. She wanted to show that she was an avid supporter of her partner, and what better way than a costume?

Tikki gasping and hiding brought the girl from her design.

"Girl that is amazing!" Alya exclaimed as she popped up. "I should have commissioned you for my costume!"

"It's not that good, is it?"

"Girl, I'm telling you, Chloé will be so jealous!" The redhead wiggled her eyebrows. "And Adrien's eyes will be glued to you!"

"Alya!" Marinette shouted, blushing brightly. The glasses wearing blogger laughed at her friend's expense, and motioned to the dress.

"How much longer until it's finished?"

"I just have to bring in a few places." Marinette ran a hand through her bangs before grabbing a headband to push them out of the way. Alya fell silent as her friend worked to finish her outfit. Her own sat in a bag beside her on Marinette's chaise.

The outfit was finished with an hour to spare.

Alya was dressed as Cinderella, and Nino was to be her Prince Charming. They weren't the only couple that was going as matching costumes, either. Ivan and Mylène were going as Beauty and the Beast. Rose and Juleka were going as an angel and devil respectively. Alix, Kim, and Max were going as the pink, red, and blue Power Rangers. Lila was going as Snow White. Chloé was to be Aurora, and Sabrina was a Fairy.

The only one no one knew about, was Adrien.

"So no luck on finding out if Adrien is even going to be there?" Marinette asked as she curled her hair before pulling it back into a single pony. She then curled the rest to frame her face. Alya sagged, shaking her head.

"You know how his father is." The girls sighed, and Marinette grabbed a black purse, slipping a few things in, including black lipstick after she applied it. Tikki managed to slip in when Alya got distracted by something on her phone. "We ready? Nino just messaged me, he's downstairs."

* * *

The three arrived to a packed ballroom. Marinette froze upon seeing that some of the adults were fashion critics, famous ones. The girl froze, but prompting from her friends had her moving into the room, and joining their friends.

"Dude! Adrien! Over here!" Nino yelled, shocking Marinette, who spun around to see the said blonde, dressed as a handsome knight. "Why didn't you say you could make it?"

"I didn't know I was until half an hour ago." He turned to Marinette, and froze for a second. "Did you make that, Marinette?" The girl blushed, nodding. That's when she realised the theme of his costume, which was red and black.

"Ladybug?" Adrien blushed as well, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I was having a hard time, when Nino suggested it." The girl spun to Nino, hands on her hips.

"You were the only one that knew about my costume before today!" The girl glared. "You were also the only one that knew I was upset about not having someone to match!" The DJ rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. She turned to Adrien, and grinned sheepishly. "That's to say, I'm not upset that you are matching me." Adrien laughed, holding out his hand to Marinette.

"Well, Princess Chaton, would you care for a dance with this Beetle Knight?" The girl hesitated before accepting his hand.

The music changed just as they approached the dance floor to that of a waltz. Marinette managed to meet Adrien's eyes, which was easier with the black mask with red dots. In fact, she could picture her Kitty in front of her. The two twirled about, dancing beautifully. They never noticed as others stopped to watch them dance, or Alya recording it on her phone. The missed Chloé's angry face, and their friend's happy ones.

As the song came to a conclusion, Adrien decided to be cheeky and dipped his friend low. The girl blushed brightly, a smile on both their faces. Deafening applaud nearly had the blond dropping the bluenette. The stood up, both blushing as they took in the fact everyone was watching them. Marinette paled as she noticed the critics eyeing her costume closely.

"Excuse me." She mumbled to Adrien after a quick curtsy. She nearly ran into the bathroom, gasping for air. She didn't even have Tikki, as the Kwami was in her bag back at their table. She looked up sharply when the door opened.

Nadja stood there, dressed in a simple cocktail and mask that matched. She looked the girl over.

"Your mother asked that I keep an eye out for you tonight. Are you okay?" Marinette shook her head, gasping for air. "Marinette, are you having a panic attack?" The woman demanded, moving closer. "I thought they stopped?"

"Did. Am. Can't. Breathe." The girl gasped, breath speeding up. Nadja pulled her into a hug.

"Deep breath. Breathe with me, sweetie." Marinette tried to focus on Nadja's calm breathing. "You're okay. You're safe." The woman kept repeating herself until Marinette had calmed down. "What set you off? I thought you had control over your anxiety?"

"There were a lot of people staring at me out there. Famous fashion critics." Marinette winced, pulling away to clean her face, and reapply lipstick. Thankfully Nadja had grabbed her bag. Tikki was giving her a concerned look from her hiding place.

"Well, I can tell you right now, that they were all complimenting your workmanship, once I told them you made the dress in three days." Marinette gaped for a moment. "It's okay, I told them that, unless you go up to them, that you're very shy, and can get startled easily. Your friend that you were dancing with looked worried, though. So you should probably go find him."

"R-Right. Thanks, Nadja." The girl was startled as she opened the door to see Adrien leaning against the wall opposite of her. "A-Adrien...?"

"You okay?" He moved forward, looking ready to hug her. The girl smiled an unsteady grin.

"I don't do too good with being stared and talked about." Marinette admitted, wringing her hands together. The boy offered his arm to her.

"Allow me to escort you to your seat, Princess Chaton."

"Why thank you, Beetle Knight." The teens laughed as they walked back to their friends. "Hey, Adrien, does Chloé know you're here?"

"She knows, my father told her father."

"Then why hasn't she came over?" Adrien rubbed the side of his neck.

"Well, I may have made her angry earlier when I first got here, because I told her I was here with you...?"

"H-here w-with m-m-m-me?" Adrien laughed nervously.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I had planned to spend the night with you anyways, so why wouldn't I tell her that? You're my friend, and I like spending time with you. I didn't want you feeling left out either." Marinette smiled, tightening her hand around his arm.

"Thank you, Adrien. That means a lot." Just as they reached their table, there was a loud crash, before screams. "An Akuma?" The girl gasped, jerking around. Adrien started to drag her back into the hallway. "No! Alya and Nino-"

"I'll get them. You go find a hiding spot for us!" Adrien demanded, already moving back into the room. He spotted Alya and Nino right away. The girl was recording, and her boyfriend was dragging her away. "Nino, Alya! I lost Marinette in the hallway! She's going to get hurt with the stampede!" That got the glasses wearing duo running with him out of the room just as Ladybug swung in. Adrien quickly slipped away, and transformed as well.

"Chat, about time!" Ladybug snapped, dodging a blast from the Akuma, who was dressed as a witch. "I think it's in her hat. She's calling herself Witch Hallows. Don't let her hit you, or you'll be turned into what you're dressed as. I personally do not want to become a ladybug or a kwami."

"Agreed, my lady." Chat ran forward, extending his baton to distract the akuma.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug frowned when she saw it was a bag of seeds. Glancing around gave her nothing to go on.

"Any time now, Bugaboo!" Chat called as he dodged another blast. That's when Ladybug noticed it.

She only shot off in the counts of seven.

The girl was obsessive compulsive!

"Hey Witchy! Look down!" Ladybug tossed the seeds, scattering them at the girl's feet. The witch froze, doing as told, and instantly started counting. "Now Chat!"

"Cataclysm!" Chat jumped, grabbing the hat with his magic imbued hand. Tossing it at his partner's feet, a purple butterfly came out.

"No more evil doing for you, litt Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug caught the bug in her yo-yo. "Bye-bye little butterfly!" Grabbing the bag from the seeds, she tossed it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She turned to Chat Noir after releasing it.

"Pound it!" The cried as one. Ladybug winced as her earing beeped for the third time.

"You should probably go." Chat sighed, looking sad at the thought. Ladybug shot a grin at him.

"Hey kitty, it's not the end of the world. A little birdie told me that our friend Marinette is dressed as a fancy princess style of you." Chat's lips twitched.

"I know, I saw first hand." Ladybug froze.

The only one around Chat's age with blond hair that was there that evening, was Adrien.

"R-right, well, I should probably go. I left some friends who are probably worried."

"Oh, right. Same!" They grinned before running off into different hallways.

* * *

Marinette nervously looked around, searching for Adrien, who Alya said got separated looking for her. He'd lied to Alya, saying that, because he'd sent her on her way to find a hiding spot. Which she didn't do, but she was Ladybug. Nino had pointed out that they never found her. The girl wondered if Adrien realised what she had that night.

"Marinette!" The girl spun around grabbing Adrien's hand, and speed walking out of the Ballroom. "Whoa! Hey, slow down! What's wrong? Where are we going?" She practically tossed him into the conference room that was only illuminated by moonlight. "Uh, Marinette?"

"Chat Noir, you just had to make it impossible for me not to know who you are, didn't you?" The girl growled, stalking closer. The blond stiffened, laughing awkwardly.

"What are you talking about, Marinette? I'm not Chat Noir. I'm not as-"

"Do not lie to me. Cat's out of the bag, and I won't be able to forget it." Adrien gaped for a minute.

"You just made a pun-" His eyes widened. "I mean-"

"That's right, I know who you are. All because of a few simple things. Like your face with a mask, and the fact you always disappear when Chat Noir shows up, and are never around with him." The girl stalked closer. Adrien was sweating by now, gulping as she poked at his chest. "And now, everything is going to change, because I can't forget this!"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, that Tikki wanted us to keep our identities secret to protect our civilian selves, and our families! You just had to go and break the glamour didn't you?"

"T-Tikki? Wait, Marinette, are you Ladybug?" The girl's eyes narrowed further.

"So it's not just empty air up there! Adrien Agreste, do you know what you've done?"

"Well, I'm not sorry! I'm glad you're Ladybug, because you're one of my closest friends!" Marinette stiffened.

"That isn't what I meant! I've been crushing on you for months, and every time I thought about Chat, I'd feel the same thing and yet it felt wrong because I thought they were different people!" Silence filled the room.

"Oh thank God. I'm not the only one!" Marinette blinked, before fainting. "Oh come on!" Adrien yelled as he caught her. Thirty minutes later, he was home after dropping the girl off at her home.

* * *

The next time Adrien saw Marinette it was for school. She was talking to Alya, with her back to him. With a purposeful stride, he approached and spun her around. The kiss left them both breathless, red, and delirious with happiness.

"Adrien, dude, what happened after the ball?" Nino asked, watch Marinette, who was floating emotionally as Alya lead her to her seat.

"A gentleman never tells tall tales." Adrien smirked,, winking at Marinette, who went a darker shade of red. "But I've found my princess!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked my new one shot! It's about 1900 words, 2510 with the AN. I've been really into Miraculous Ladybug recently thanks to my cousin's kids, and couldn't help but write this. Happy Halloween! (Even if it is early!) Stay spooky!**


End file.
